Life's 'Little' Problems
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequel to Conception: Sam, Kristie and Janet give birth, the quads have a birthday, dignitaries from five other planets arrive on Earth, the Ori plan a massive attack against the galaxy, Todd's back and wants to see his kids. COMPLETE
1. Two's Company

A/N: I lost track of what age the quads were, so I'm making an executive decision with this chapter: It's their third birthday. Carry on.

* * *

"Come on, kids, we're going to be late!" Kristie shouted up the stairs to her four children. Glancing down at her pregnant belly of eight months, Kristie realized that she had been this huge when she had only been four months pregnant with her quads; it made her so happy that twins didn't run in Jeff's family. 

The four children came bounding down the stairs, all giggly and giddy that they were going to the SGC for their party. JR (Jacqueline Rose) was dressed in a forest green party dress full of lace and ribbon It was really _much_ too girly for her tastes but since everyone told her that she looked like a little angel and because she was getting lots of toys that day she was resigned to suffer her fate of the ill-chosen dress. Cosette (Samantha Cosette) was in an identical dress herself; except hers was a light blue that matched her eyes perfectly. She didn't _mind_ having to wear the lace JR found so itchy. In fact, she rather liked it.

Mike (Michael Jacob-Daniel) scratched his leg through the stiff material of his suit- it had taken his nanny, Justin, two hours to convince him to wear it. It was dark blue and rather starched. He thought it made him look ridiculous. But Daddy had said if he wore it for the first thirty minutes of the party – long enough for Mommy to get some pictures – then he could change. It had only been for the love of his mother that he had agreed. The fourth child, Elijah George-William, was wearing a suit that looked very similar to his brother's, but instead of dark blue it was dark red. Like his sister, Cosette, he was willing to wear the suit because that's what Mommy and Daddy had asked him to do. He didn't want to make Mommy cry again.

Kristie smiled lovingly at her children as their two nannies, Camilla and Justin, walked down the stairs, dressed in their own party outfits. Kristie's own dress was knee-length and appeared to have a rather intricate pattern over it; the dress was full of clouds, vines, and waves of both water and fire. In reality she had purchased a plain, white, spaghetti-strap dress and told each of her children to put a mark on it from their powers. That was what she ended up with – and she _loved_ it.

"Just let me get a picture of all six of you standing in front of the wall, and then we'll head out," Kristie said, motioning toward the desired wall. She snapped a few pictures and was about to yell for her husband, when he came dashing down the stairs looking good enough to eat in his dress-blues. It wasn't because the party was going to be anything special that he wore his dress-blues but because that there were a number of alien dignitaries who were going to show up.

"Ready to go?" Kristie asked, a smile constant on her face. Everyone nodded and soon the family of eight was packed into their two cars and on the way.

* * *

Sam looked down at her protruding belly, in awe that she was actually carrying her own baby – and Jack's to boot! She was seven months pregnant, and glowing. It had really surprised her that she was only nauseous for the first half-hour after she got up, and she could still do practically everything she did before her pregnancy. 

The baby actually _enhanced_ her body's drive.

A pain ran through her lower back, causing her to wince. It had been doing that all morning, and she still had no clue what was going on. She looked at her husband, who was driving their car to the SGC, and a thought hit her: _Am I going into labor?_

"Jack?" she asked in a voice.

"What is it, honey?" he replied, his voice tender with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Jack, you might want to speed up. I think I'm in labor."

Jack's foot immediately hit the gas. True, gas was rather expensive at the moment, but that didn't matter: his wife was having their baby! Besides, money had never really been a concern for him. "How far along are you, Sam?"

Suddenly, Sam felt wet – wetter than wet, she felt like her _empty_ bladder had just lost control. "Well, babe, my water just broke."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the car went from sixty in a school zone to eighty-five…and then there was a copper chasing them. No, wait; there were _two_ cop cars.

"Jack! Pull over!" Sam shouted at him when she saw the cars with their sirens blaring.

Jack growled and slowed to a stop – five minutes away from the mountain.

"License and registration, please," the police officer asked when he walked up to the window. Jack sighed as Sam passed him the required items. Genius that she was, she had gotten them ready when Jack was slowing down.

"General O'Neill?" the officer asked with wide eyes, glancing at the man in the driver's seat. Jack nodded with a condescending smile on his face. "I'm so sorry, sir. But, why were you speeding?"

Jack looked at the officer, noting that his name was 'Kinsey', and then looked at his wife who was still breathing heavy as a contraction hit. "Sam here just went into labor. I'm trying to get her to the mountain before the baby comes."

"Oh my God, sir! I'm so sorry! Don't you worry; my car will accompany you guys so you can get there as soon as possible!"

The copper ran back to his vehicle, waving the other car away as he told them who it was and what was happening. Three minutes later, Sam and Jack were pulling into their parking spot, a medical team waiting a few feet away to take Sam to the infirmary where the new doctor whose specialty was obstetrics was ready and waiting.

Jack quickly unbuckled and was helping Sam out of the car. But when she stood up out came the baby. It appeared to have traveled a lot farther than Sam had suspected in their short trip.

The med team stood by in shock as the baby literally popped out of Sam's body, hanging from the umbilical cord. Luckily for everyone, Jack's reflexes were still sharp and he caught his child before the baby could bang his head on the concrete. Working quickly, he directed Sam to sit in the waiting wheel chair, while he fished out his Swiss Army knife from his pocket, cutting the umbilical cord in a deft movement, throwing the knife to the ground and tying the cord one handed – all while the baby was screaming the ears of his parents and everyone else off.

Sam reached inside the car and grabbed Jack's leather jacket to hand to her husband. Swiftly he wrapped the baby up in his favorite leather to keep him warm, hugging the little bundle close to his chest. Tears came to Sam's eyes as she watched.

"G-General O'Neill?" one of the nurses on the medical team asked softly. "Will you please follow us to the infirmary so Dr. Brightman can examine your wife and baby, sir?"

Jack nodded, smiling lovingly at Sam, "Yeah, I'll push Sam, Sergeant. Inform Dr. Brightman of what's happened."

"Yes, sir."

Jack handed the now quiet baby boy to Sam who held him as lovingly as his father had moments before. "How are you feeling, Sam?" Jack asked as he began to wheel her to the elevator.

"A little sore, but thankful. This little man sure knows how to make an entrance."

Jack smiled, remembering the first time he'd met Sam, "He gets that from you, you know, Sam."

Sam grinned down at their baby, "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Jack. Remember how you entered that last time you had a press conference at the White House? Having Thor _beam_ you in wasn't 'making an entrance' at all."

* * *

The car Jeff was driving was full of the noises of the twin boys playing an imaginary game while Kristie tried to get comfortable in her seat. They were still ten minutes away from the SGC when she finally whimpered in pain. 

"What is it, Kristie?" Jeff asked in a concerned voice as he turned onto the right road.

"I think I'm going into labor."

"Holy…"

* * *

"Crap! Daniel, I'm going to _kill_ you for doing this to me!" Janet yelled from the bed she was lying in at the SGC as another contraction hit. 

Daniel was franticly trying to calm down his wife as Dr. Brightman worked to deliver the rather anxious baby. "One more big push, Janet," Anne Brightman ordered as the head of the baby came into view. "Just one more push and the baby'll be out! Come on now! Push!"

"Aargggh!" Janet yelled as she brought her child into the world two months early. The cries that filled the air were a relief Janet and music to Daniel's ears.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Brightman said happily. She cut the umbilical cord and passed the baby girl to a nurse to get cleaned up just as another nurse whispered something into her ear. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Janet lifted her weary head from the pillows, "What is it, Anne?"

Anne Brightman looked at her friend from medical school with a rather interesting expression on her face, "General O'Neill just delivered _her_ baby in the parking lot – it's a boy. We've just received a call from Captain O'Connor that _his_ wife has just gone into labor. And to make matters even more interesting, it's the quads birthday, and we're expecting dignitaries from five different alien races within the hour."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think of the beginning of the fourth installment of this story? Updates are probably going to be about one a week since I'm writing this as I go to accommodate any requests or notes the readers have (that's you). 

Oh! And the way Sam had her baby actually happened to someone before, and I thought it was funny, so I used it. And the thing about the leather jacket was a rather slight reference to the book 'Peace Like a River' - awesome novel; I recommend it to everyone who likes stories with a little supernatural/Biblical flare.

Oops, almost forgot! Please review!


	2. Three's Company Too

A/N: I feel it rather necessary to inform you all that my sister, ctp6 (who is not a writer on this site), is beta'ing this and most of the humorous lines in here (such as the one about coppers in the last chapter and itchy clothing) are her doing. You should all PM her and force her to write - her name is Courtney. She doesn't watch Stargate, but I'm sure I could...work something out with her viewing habits. BUT if you like The Story Girl, she's fluent in the language and universes of L.M. Montgomery. MAKE HER WRITE!

Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate all fourteen of them!

* * *

Janet sent a rather hazy smile to Sam from across the short distance that separated their beds within the bleak walls of the infirmary. Janet was still coming off the high from the sedatives that she had been given during labor. Poor Sam was beginning to wish that she had been on sedatives during her own labor- one cannot expect to walk away from a rapid delivery in a parking lot without any side affects.

Kristie's voice, though still out in the corridor, broke the silence. "Just get me my damn epidural! Don't make me remind you of what happened _last_ time, Dr. Warner!"

While Sam and Janet didn't know it, though they might have guessed it- the terrified doctor looked down at the twenty-one year old in fear. Although had been three years to the day, he would _never_ forget what had happened the last time Kristie had given birth. "Don't worry, Kristie! The epidural is on the way."

"Ahhh!" Kristie screamed as the brunt of the contraction hit her. "Get it here _fast_, Dr. Warner. Unless you want to know what it feels like to be castrated by fire."

Sam and Janet snorted as the surgeon ran from room to room to find out where the epidural that would save his manliness was. The nurses wheeled Kristie over to the bed next to Sam's while the other two women calmed down.

"It's okay, Kristie, just breathe," Janet said as she watched the woman's face squeeze up in pain. "I just had my baby half an hour ago; I know how much this is hurting you."

"Did your baby suddenly decide to send shock waves to course through your body?" Kristie asked as she tried to ride out the pain.

Janet and Sam shared a horrified look. While Sam's labor had been short, she knew the meaning of pain – and that sounded painful. Sam was about to say something when Dr. Warner came rushing back into the infirmary screaming, "I got it! I got it!"

Kristie looked at him and _pulled_ him over to her bed with her eyes. When he was close enough she grabbed his lab coat, "Get. This. Baby. Out. Of. Me. _Now_," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "I want a C-Section."

Her eyes went wide, as she felt a pain greater than any she had ever endured. It was at least a hundred times worse than the last time she had given birth. Jeff ran into the infirmary at the sound of her screams, even though she had told him to stay outside. What he found was Janet, Sam and Dr. Warner all looking on in shock as the baby literally _climbed_ her way out of the womb.

Jeff raced over to catch his child as she came crawling out of the womb, being born her own way. Kristie fell back onto her bed in utter exhaustion, happy at last that the tremors coursing through her body had subsided in a dull ache.

The proud new father looked down at the messy bundle that was his daughter, a goofy smile playing on his face as he watched her cry.

"Captain O'Connor?" a nurse asked timidly from his side. "I…I need to wash off the baby and perform the necessary tests on her, sir."

Jeff glanced at her, remembering where he was, "Oh, right. Yeah." He handed the nurse the baby girl who had stopped crying and was now down to a fuss before Jeff turned to his wife and went over to her bedside.

"You did it, Kris," he whispered lovingly. "You brought our baby girl into the world. Thank you so much."

Kristie smiled sleepily at him, "You're welcome. Can I sleep now? I haven't really _slept_ since I was three months pregnant with the quads."

Jeff chuckled, kissing her hair lightly. "Sure, honey. I'll tell the kids."

Kristie nestled down into her pillow and blankets, "Tell them their baby sister Raesha Isabelle O'Connor is born."

Sam looked at Jeff, mouthing, "Raesha Isabelle?" as Kristie nodded off to sleep.

Jeff mouthed back, "My mom."

"Oh," Sam mouthed. "That explains it."

* * *

JR, Cosette, Mike and Elijah were all bouncing off the walls at the news that Mommy had had her baby and they were all older siblings (especially good news for Elijah, who was constantly reminded that he was pulled last from their mother's womb). Raesha Isabelle O'Connor was already loved so much by her siblings even though they hadn't even met her yet!

"When can we see her? When can we see her? When can we see her?" Cosette chanted, jumping up and down using her father's leg as leverage. "I want to see my baby sister!"

"I wanna see Mommy!" Mike yelled, "When can we see Mommy?"

Jeff tried his best to calm down his stepchildren (who were his real children for all intents and purposes), "Calm down guys! Mommy and Raesha are sleeping right now. Dr. Brightman is going to call us when they wake up, okay? We can see them then. But for now," Jeff turned their attention to the cakes (one red and blue, the other white and green) being wheeled into the room by two SF's who looked a little…miffed at having been given the duty, "I believe it's _some_ones' birthday today."

The four children watched in delight as all their friends and their parents (who weren't on duty at the SGC) sang them 'Happy Birthday' four times over to commemorate the births that had taken place on that day three years before.

* * *

It had been decided that Thor, while on his way to Earth, would travel to all the planets which were sending representatives for the birthday celebrations in his newest ship: _The Jack O'Neill III_. He hoped that this ship wouldn't suffer the fate of its predecessors- he already been through three ships this month alone. And with the intergalatic economic crisis, his pocketbook wasn't as full as it once was. Damn Inflation!

So far Thor had two people from the Land of Light, five Jaffa, and two Tok'ra, on board and they just needed to stop by the planet of Heberdan to pick up Warrick, his new wife, Katelynne, and Warrick's brother, Eamon.

It had surprised Thor when there had to be a random selection chosen for his three companions on the voyage – he had truthfully not expected that so many Asgard would wish to go to the 'petty' celebration of the births of Kristina O'Connor's four children. Nonetheless, there were around fifty Asgards who had volunteered for the journey, but in the end it was Heimdall, Gefjon and Tyr who accompanied Thor.

Jacob paced the bridge of the ship as Thor set the autopilot. "Can't this thing go any faster?" the Tok'ra asked Thor rhetorically.

While Thor understood the purpose of the question, Tyr did not. The Asgard (one can only assume is male because his name was a _male_ name) looked at Jacob blankly with wide eyes, "The ship is traveling at hyper speed, that's twice the speed of any Goa'uld vessel could hope to achieve."

Jacob rolled his eyes while his companion Tok'ra (Shallan – the woman Jack rescued from being Ba'al's lotar, and who was now host to Selmak's mate, Soma), giggled at the antics of the Asgard as well as her mate.

Shallan reached over to grasp Jacob's hand, "Be still, Jacob. We will reach Earth soon enough. Are you that eager for a diplomatic meeting between our two peoples? Or do you just yearn to see your daughter?"

Jacob sat by Shallan, his eyes flashing as Selmak took control. Shallan's eyes flashed similarly as Soma took control to talk with his mate. Selmak spoke first, "We are eager to see the reactions of those at Stargate Command when they learn of your existence, our loves. Samantha still does not know that we even were mates before I blended with Jacob. We are worried."

Soma stroked Selmak's cheek, "We are worried as well. O'Neill was once the host of Kanan and may still feel…something for Shallan."

"All will be well," Jacob said, now that he was back in control of his body. "For all our sakes, it must be."

Gefjon watched the interaction between the two Tok'ra closely. She'd never before witnessed such passion and love shared by four people so mutually and completely before. Even when she had studied the Tauri of Earth, she had not seen anything like the show that now played before her.

Someday, when their cloning problem was fixed, and they had bodies that could reproduce the way humans did…someday she hoped to have a relationship with as much love as she saw before her. A relationship with as much love as the one Jack and Samantha shared…as much love as Kristina and her husband, Jeff, shared. _That_ would be worth the wait – and the fight to survive.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Oh, and the part about Thor's ship expenditure was ctp6 as well. 


	3. Four's A Crowd?

A/N: So sorry for the wait! My sister just emailed this to me. Have fun! Oh, and this is turning out to be a little bit more of a political satire than I first thought, so take all the stuff about inflation, gas prices and energy costs with a grain of salt.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's okay for me to come with you guys?" Todd Howardson asked, as the car his father, Marcus, drove inched closer to their destination. The knot in his stomach intensified as he remembered what had happened the last time he had dared to step foot into the mountain-if only he could get that out of his mind. Unfortunately, the mountain loomed before them and seemed to grow more threatening with each passing second. 

Agatha looked at her son and patted his knee, "Of course it is, dear. You're not the same person you were three years ago – Kristina will understand that."

Todd looked at his mother and then at his sister with wide, yet hopeful eyes. To Melanie he said, "Yeah, but will her uncles?"

Melanie nearly glared at him, "Yeah, well, I'm not even sure you should be coming with us, Todd. Last time I spoke with Kristie about you meeting the kids she kicked me out of the house. She _doesn't_ want to see you."

Todd just glared at his sister, "We'll see."

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

When Jack walked by the infirmary where Kristie, Sam and Janet were, he heard them talking about name possibilities for their young ones. 

"So, Sam, what name are you thinking of for your baby boy?" Kristie asked as she readjusted the blanket that covered her modesty.

Sam groaned, "Actually, Jack and I can't think of any appropriate names. After I refused to name our baby after a cartoon character or Thor, he just stopped suggesting names."

Kristie and Janet giggled, knowing _exactly_ what Sam meant.

"What about a biblical name?" Janet asked. "That's were Daniel and I got Hannah from."

Sam scrunched up her face, "I don't think so – I never really liked Bible names."

Kristie and Janet shared a look, then the younger woman spoke, "Yet your father's name is Jacob, your brother's name is Mark, your ex-fiancé was named Jonas – the other one named Pete which is derived from Peter, you've married a man whose real name is Jonathan, Jack's memory stamp name was Jonah, and your _middle_ name is Elizabeth. Huh. You're pretty much surrounded by Bible names, my dear."

She sighed exasperatedly, "_Fine_. But, that doesn't mean that I have to like them. What names did you guys think of for the baby?"

"Reuben."

"Jeremiah."

"Luke."

"Abram."

"Leif."

"Hey! That's not a Bible name!" Kristie pouted.

"Jeremiah Leif O'Neill…" Sam said, half to herself and half to the other two women in the room with her. "I like it."

"So do I," Jack said, standing in the doorway, smirking at his wife, niece and doctor. "It sounds perfect."

Sam smiled lovingly at him, "Glad you like it."

Jack looked at his watched and winced, "Sorry, I've gotta go. Thor's supposed to arrive in ten minutes."

When Jack was gone, Kristie turned to Janet, "What's her middle name?"

"Odette. Hannah Odette Jackson."

"It's beautiful."

* * *

The Howardson family had just parked their car when their escort (two SF's) came out to meet them. "Sirs, ma'am, miss, please follow us," the first one said. "Mrs. O'Connor won't be joining you due to the fact that she just gave birth, but the children are very excited to see you again," he continued to tell the quads' grandparents. 

They were nearing the nursery when they saw a rather interesting group heading their way from the opposite direction. Todd coward back in fear: leading the group was Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter and Jeff O'Connor.

Jacob's eyes flashed as he saw whom it was and was about to do serious bodily harm to the man when Selmak took control quite forcefully. _It is not our place to harm him!_ Selmak said soothingly and warningly to her host. _We must wait and be patient, Jacob._

'_It doesn't mean I have to like it,'_ her host shot back in anger.

Before someone from the alien group could do something drastic, Todd meekly said, "Please. I just want to see my kids."

Jeff glared at him, "They don't even know about you. _I'm_ their dad."

Todd's eyes were determined as they looked back at him, "Please. You don't have to tell them who I am. I _just_ want to see them."

Jack was about to protest, but Selmak stopped him by saying, "It is up to Jeff whether you will see them or not. Kristina is currently with her new born child."

Melanie perked up at that, "She had the baby? Can I see her?"

Jack turned his attention to Todd's younger sister, "Maybe. It depends."

Throughout their conversation, Jeff and Todd had locked eye contact and the Air Force officer was trying to judge what he should do. He finally nodded slightly, "You can see them. But if you do something I don't like then you're going to have to leave. Okay?"

Todd nodded immediately. He was willing to accept any boundary Jeff put on him if it meant he could see his kids.

Jeff nodded again, "Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

Kristie giggled again as she talked with the two other mothers in the infirmary. This was _so_ much better than having a private room! Plus, she wasn't sure the SGC could afford to give each laboring mother a private room with how high energy costs were. 

Siler peeked into the room, his face asking admittance into the make-shift maternity ward. It was rather surprising that after Kristie gave birth the first time and with the outrageously high number of pregnant women working at the SGC, they didn't have a _real_ maternity ward.

Sam grinned at Sgt. "Sparky" Siler, "Come on in, Siler. I'm sure you want to take down names, weights and all that fun stuff for the betting pools."

He walked into the room holding three _humongous_ teddy bears – one green, another brown and the third pink. Kristie got the pink one, Sam the brown one and Janet the green one. "These are from the techs: we didn't think you'd have ones quite like these."

"Why?" Janet asked, curious about the origins of the gi_normous_ stuffed animals.

Siler mumbled something underneath his breath. "What was that?" Sam asked with a smile on her face.

"Their from P2X-574," he said in a louder voice that all three women could hear.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kristie said with a smile. It _was_ sweet: P2X-574 was more famous for their outrageous prices than New York, Paris and Milan – _combined_.

Siler blushed and looked down. "It was Walter's idea."

There was a knock on the door and _Lt. Colonel_ Ferretti popped his head inside. "Can I get the Intel?"

Sam nodded while the three women laughed at his question. Ferretti walked in with a legal pad and pen in hand. "Start with Janet – there's been a record number of bets onto what the name will be."

Janet grinned, "Her name is Hannah Odette Jackson; seven pounds, two ounces."

"Okay," Ferretti said, turning to Sam.

"Jeremiah Leif O'Neill; six pounds, eleven ounces."

Kristie smiled down at the baby girl in her arms, noticing how Siler discretely left the room. When Ferretti looked back up at her she said, "Raesha Isabelle O'Connor; nine pounds exactly."

Ferretti clicked his pen shut when he was finished recording the information, and left with a smile, "Thank you very much ladies. You know, someone actually bet that all three of you would give birth today?"

"Who?" the three of them asked at the same time.

"Thor."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think? Please review! 


	4. Five Childrearers for Four

A/N: Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Thanks again, this one is for the mysteriously disappearing readers who have this on alert but don't review - you know who you are.

* * *

The Stargate activated from off-world and Walter looked at the list of who was due back – no one. "_Unscheduled off-world activation_!" he shouted into the microphone. Less than a minute later General Jack O'Neill was running into the control room with, Jacob Carter, Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c close on his heels. 

"Whatta we got, Walter?" Jack asked immediately.

"We're not receiving an IDC, sir," he said as the sixth chevron locked.

"Close the iris!" Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir. Close the iris," Walter said with his palm on the control pad. A few seconds later the wormhole locked and a holograph of Ba'al appeared at the base of the ramp.

"It is urgent that I address the Generals in charge of this facility immediately!" he said in a booming voice to the SF's in the 'Gate room.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

Seconds later Ba'al was confronted with Jack O'Neill and Jacob Carter, the other men having been sent back to keep an eye on Todd. "What is it, Ball?" Jack said, purposefully mispronouncing the villain's name.

The overly dressed, over-the-top villain sneered, "I thought you would like some advice, O'Neill. The Ori are coming."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked, dubious as to why the ex-System Lord was telling them this.

Ba'al looked at him with contempt, "My _mate_ told me."

"And _who_, pray tell, is you're 'mate'?" Jack was sickened by the thought of anyone willingly sleeping with that asshole.

"Qu'tesh."

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Kristie whined to Dr. Brightman, "It's not like I'm going to be getting up or anything! But it's their birthday – can't I go to the party? _Pretty please_?" 

Dr. Brightman was beginning to realize why O'Neill's were always released early – and why Kristie had only stayed three days in the infirmary after she had given birth to the quads. "Alright, fine. But you have to stay in your wheelchair, and if you start getting tired, you have to come _straight back here_, okay?"

Kristie rolled her eyes, "Fine." She was at a point where she'd say anything to get to the room her four children were celebrating their birthday. "But I want to take Raesha for a few minutes."

"I'll have to come with you to bring her back here after a few minutes, Kristie," Anne Brightman said, trying to compromise with the young woman.

"Okay."

"Bye! Send Jack and Daniel back here if you see them, okay?" Janet said as Sam waved from her perch on the bed where she was feeding her _very_ hungry son.

A few minutes later Kristie (being wheeled by a nurse from the infirmary) and Dr. Brightman, who was holding Raesha, approached the room that had been designated the SGC Nursery three and a half years before. It had all really started when the SGC went public: schools started calling home about the children of SGC personnel; spouses not involved with the SGC left their children and their spouses because the secrecy was too much; housewives suddenly wanted their husbands to take the kids to work with them…ergo: SGC Nursery.

Camilla opened the door right as the group of four showed up. "Oh, Kristie, there's a _slight_ problem."

"What is it, Camilla?" Kristie asked, her mind already reaching out to see if her children's life signs were safe. "What's wrong?"

"Todd's here."

"_What_?" Kristie, shocked and livid, "Who let him in?"

"He was with his parents and sister…and Jeff let him into the Nursery. Todd said that he just wanted to see his kids."

"Get out of my way." When Camilla didn't move, Kristie glared at her, "He made his choice four years ago. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." This time the Jaffa moved immediately following her words.

Nurse Bingley rolled the wheelchair into the room, uncertain of what lay on the other side, but trusting that the young woman in the wheelchair knew what she was doing. What they found was surprising to the nurse, but not to the mother: The four children celebrating their birthday were all clinging to their father (Jeff) and sending scared glancing at Todd who was on the other side of the room with his parents and sister trying to figure out what he did.

The parents of the other children present were trying to figure out what was going on when Kristie showed up. "Move out of the doorway, Carl," Carl Bingley immediately complied. Kristie turned to the parents, "I think this party's over. You might want to take your children home or to your on base quarters for a while."

Lt. Colonel Ferretti, who was there with his wife and three sons, nodded and started ushering people out. When the room was clear, he let Camilla come back in to join Justin and Jeff in their attempts to calm the children and told Dr. Brightman that she could either go in or go back to the infirmary with the baby – she chose to go in.

Justin calmed Kristie down by reminding her that her state of mind would have an effect on all of her children. Calmly she asked, "What are you doing here, Todd?"

The slightly older man stammered, "I just wanted to see them."

Kristie no longer felt anger as she looked at him and reached into his mind. He'd been through a lot in the past few years since Jack told her he was dead. She could feel the pain, see the light, hear the sorrow of all that he went through. "Why? You made your choice four years ago when you said 'no'. You made your choice four years ago when _I_ said 'no'. Why now?"

Todd's eyes traveled to Kristie's side, where Cosette was standing with a death grip on Kristie's hand. He watched as Kristie turned to her daughter and nodded. He watched as Cosette closed her eyes and was magically lifted off the floor and into her mother's lap. He watched as the little girl shed silent tears against her mother's breast.

"Because I don't want to be a monster anymore," he whispered, his eyes meeting Kristie's again.

* * *

A/N: Ooohhh! I must confess something, though. The only reason Todd's still in this is because 'Jack's Family' still says he had that damn scar from Kristie breaking his nose until he's thirty...as he's NOT thirty yet, he must remain a character...damn wording. 

Please review.


	5. Six Men, One Vala

A/N: Sorry about the wait, it took a while for my sister to beta this, and to write this. Please forgive me, here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

The family in the nursery was still in a battle of looks between Kristie and Todd when there was a white beam half of them immediately recognized as Asgard transportation technology. Moments later Ba'al appeared, looking around in confusion. 

Melanie and Agatha looked at him in shock, as if they were about to scream, but Jeff's response to Ba'al's sudden presence silenced them before they even started wailing. "Ba'al? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kristie glared at Jeff, "No cursing in front of the children. It'll teach them bad habits."

Jeff's smile was placating at best toward his wheelchair bound wife, "Like ditching the infirmary won't?"

Dr. Brightman felt it necessary to comment at that, "At least she's better than either General. She _accepted_ my proposition to accompany her."

Ba'al folded his arms in an exasperated manner that fit his persona of 'god' perfectly, "Is this little family dispute finished with?"

Kristie rolled her eyes as Jeff glared at the Goa'uld again, "Hardly. What the…are you doing here, Ba'al?" Jeff actually made an attempt to catch himself before the word came out, knowing full well the pain that Kristie as a telepath could inflict on him.

Ba'al smiled smugly, "I was actually looking for a room known as the 'briefing room'. Could you direct me?"

Kristie looked at him incredulously, "A _god_ asking a mere _mortal_ for _help_? Inconceivable!"

"Improbable, perhaps, but not inconceivable, my dear. And you are anything _but_ a 'mere mortal', Kristina O'Connor."

The young mother cocked her head to one side, feeling the grip of her daughter tighten around her neck, "You know my name? Hmm."

"My dear," Ba'al said snidely, "Every powerful being in the galaxy knows the name of Jack O'Neill's niece and Thor's student. One is not well informed about the Tauri if they do not know the powers she possesses…as well as those possessed by her…offspring."

Elijah looked at the man in the middle of the room, stormed up to him and stomped down hard on Ba'al's foot with one of Elijah's little ones. "Don't talk to my Mommy like that! You big meany!" the unvocal lad shouted, enraged to a point where only words…and feet were appropriate to express how he felt.

To say that the foot hurt would have been an understatement, but Ba'al refused to let the laughing faces of the Tauri in front of him know that. "Where is the briefing room?" he asked in a strained voice.

Kristie mentally sent him a location. "Make sure that you don't end up in the locker room, Ba'al," she said only half jokingly. Her efforts were rewarded when the indignant Goa'uld hastily left the nursery in a bright flash of white light.

As soon as he was gone, Kristie, Jeff, Justin, Camilla and Dr. Brightman all burst out in laughter. That was just too funny for words!

Todd, Melanie, Agatha and Marcus all looked at the other people in shock and confusion. How could they laugh at something like that? That man had scared the children – and _them_! It _wasn't_ funny.

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell, what are you saying to me?" Jack asked, feeling the beginnings of a headache as he listened to the request of SG-1's new leader. 

"Sir, what I'm saying is that Vala Mal Doran _was_ the host to the Goa'uld Qu'tesh, but now she's living quite peacefully among the Argosians. I don't know why she would even still be in contact with Ba'al."

"She is my queen," they heard the over dramatic evilness himself say from behind both of them, where a few seconds ago there had been a bright flash of white light. "Whether the symbiote is present in the body or not, Qu'tesh is my mate. She always returns to me."

"What?" Jack asked, now just down right irritated by the whole matter. His niece had just given birth! Hell, his _wife_ had just given birth! He wanted to be with them, not down here, playing devil's advocate for an over dressed, pompous, arrogant…well, you get the picture.

"Qu'tesh returned to me a few weeks ago," Ba'al continued. "With much knowledge of the Ori and their planned invasion."

"Why should we believe you?" Mitchell asked, his voice hard. Jack briefly wondered if all was platonic in the man's relationship with the space pirate.

Ba'al smirked in his usual condescending manner before he pushed a button on one of his numerous armbands. A few moments later, another flash of white light lit the room and Vala stood beside the Goa'uld.

"Hello, gentlemen."

* * *

"Who was that?" Todd finally asked, hesitantly after the laughter subsided. 

"That," Jeff said with a smirk, "Was the almighty, all powerful, all evil cliché-ness himself: Ba'al."

"The ancient Canaanite god, Ba'al?" Mel asked in confusion. "I thought he was a myth."

Dr. Brightman passed Raesha to her father before sending a reassuring smile to the other family. "The first thing you learn here is that most of mythology on Earth has some connection with reality in the rest of the galaxy. Remember Merlin?"

"Arthur and the knights of the Round Table, Merlin?" This was getting more confusing by the second for Todd, Melanie, Agatha and Marcus. What did Merlin have to do with Canaanite mythology? It was like someone saying that Britney Spears was a by-product of the French Revolution.

"Well, he's real," Kristie said, urging Cosette to get off her lap and stand up. "And it was actually with his help that we found the Holy Grail."

"Not that it helped us much," Jeff mumbled in irritation. They _had_ been told that the Grail would be a powerful weapon that would allow them to stop the Ori. Boy, was _that_ hologram misleading!

"Wait a second," Marcus finally said, breaking his silence of the past few hours, "You're telling us that all this stuff we learned as kids is _real_?"

Kristie looked at her four children before looking back at their grandfather, "Pretty much, Marcus. That about sums it up. I thought we went over this four years ago when the Stargate was revealed to the world?"

"Apparently not," the man replied in shock.

"So, what does this all have to do with you and the kids?" Todd asked, curious where his children came into the mix.

Suddenly Kristie had ten sets of eyes trained on her as she mentally answered the question to her children in terms and images they would understand best. When they understood _what_ they were, she answered the others, "Do you remember the legends about nymphs and faeries?" At their affirmative, she continued slowly, choosing her words carefully to explain what her children and she were, "That's the closest comparison I can make to what we are."

"Living, breathing _X-Men_, huh?" Todd said, ironically.

Kristie glared at him, sending a bolt of pain into his mind, "Well, you don't have to be _rude_ about it."

* * *

A/N: You should all go and watch X-Men: The Last Stand if you haven't seen it already. I, myself, am planing on kidnapping my sister (the one helping me with this) to go see it tomorrow, so don't give out spoilers in reviews, please! 

Oh, anything you guys would like to see in this? I've got a general idea what's going to happen, but there are a few blank spots. So, any requests, please say so!


	6. Seven Seconds to Make Ba'al Squirm

A/N: Hmm, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

"Vala?" Mitchell asked in recognition. "What the hell are you doing with _him_?" 

Vala shrugged, "I have to put food on the table _somehow_."

There was a snort from the other end of the table, where Daniel and Teal'c were sitting. "You don't eat food," Daniel said, "You eat _men_ – alive!"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed."

"My dear, they do have a point," Ba'al said in a placating voice.

What he did not expect in response to his comment was Vala's hand (covered in rings that were bulging with jewels like the Hover Dam with water) backhanding his cheek – _hard_. "I'd expect _them_ to say things like that, but not _you_!" Vala said angrily.

Ba'al flexed his jaw as he said something nasty sounding in Goa'uld, only to have Vala respond with a snippy remark. Teal'c and Daniel both raised their respective right eyebrows at both remarks (mostly Vala's). Jack didn't know a lot of Goa'uld, but he _did_ know what she had said. Mitchell just glared at Ba'al, hoping that Kristie's telepathy could somehow be transferred to him for a moment. Honestly, perhaps this was to be expected from human leaders but of the supposed superior race of Goa'uld it could hardly be tolerated. The last time they had heard anything as nasty as that was when Hillary found Monica in bed with Bill.

A nurse rushed into the briefing room, interrupting at what appeared to be the perfect time, "Dr. Jackson, your wife is asking to see you, sir. General O'Neill, yours as well. Oh, and sirs? There's a … family _issue_ brewing steadily in the nursery."

Jack looked at the nametag, "Thank you, Nurse Wilson. We'll all be right there. T, can you see what's wrong with Todd Howardson _this_ time?"

"Indeed, O'Neill," the burly Jaffa said before sending one last look of hate and disgust toward Ba'al and taking his leave.

Jack motioned to the five SF's waiting outside, "Escort Ba'al and Vala into separate holding cells, please. Oh, and take off all hidden devices and blatantly obvious devices that could be used for them to transport out of here or fight their way out. Dismissed."

When the couple had been taken from the room to their respective holding cells, Jack turned to Daniel and Jacob, "Shall we?"

* * *

Thor looked at the monitor in front of him. The long-range scanners were on one side of the screen, and a DNA strand from Kristie's youngest child on the other. 

He studied them with intense curiosity. There appeared to be any number of ships traveling to the Milky Way Galaxy, of _two_ different origins. One set of ships was traveling much slower than the other and from a longer distance – it would take those years to reach Earth … but the others …

"Oh, dear," Thor said as he transferred his attention to the DNA strand. There was something uniquely different about this strand of DNA. Different from her siblings, from her mother and father, this child was different. Thor had yet to discover if this difference was the next step in the evolutionary process, or if there was an actual purpose to the noticeable differences in the child.

Gefjon walked over to where Thor was standing, "What is it?"

Thor pointed out the differences and Gefjon called the other two Asgard over to their position. Briefly the four of them debated on what to do. It was finally decided that they would do the only thing conceivable by all of them: tell Kristina the unique genetic make-up of her child.

* * *

Agatha, Marcus and their two children had just gotten over the brief visit from Ba'al when there was another, larger flash of light. When the Asgard appeared, it was the last straw with Agatha and Melanie's already severely frayed nerves: they both fainted. 

Dr. Brightman handed Raesha to her mother and with a sigh went to check the vitals of the two women. Heimdall looked at the two fallen woman with a cock of her head, "What is the matter with these females of your race?"

Anne smiled at her short friend, "They just fainted, Heimdall. Can you please beam them and myself into the infirmary, please?"

Heimdall nodded graciously, "Certainly, Dr. Brightman."

Within a moment, Marcus made a decision, "Take me with you. I want to stay with my wife, please."

Tyr looked at the man, squinting his eyes slightly. Heimdall had already set the beam to only affect the three women next to her. After a few seconds, Tyr nodded once, "Very well, grandfather to the children of Kristina O'Connor – the beloved mother."

As his father was beamed away, Todd turned to Kristie, pointing at the Asgard, "Explain, please. Now."

His harsh tone caused Raesha to wake, fussing. "Shh, shh," Kristie cooed at her newborn baby girl. "It's okay, baby. It's okay." She sent a smile to the Asgard, "Hi, Thor, Gefjon, Heimdall …" she paused as she regarded the last Asgard, "Tyr, right?"

Tyr nodded sagely, pleased that she had remembered, "Indeed."

"Please, excuse my bluntness, … but what are you all doing here?"

Thor explained, "We have come to inform you of … interesting developments concerning you newest off-spring, Raesha Isabelle O'Connor."

Jeff scrunched up his face at the small aliens, "Off-spring? Care to explain this to us?"

Thor looked at the rest of the people in the room, his eyes falling on Justin, Camilla, Todd and all four of the other children, "It is, as O'Neill would say, unwise to discuss this information in front of … numerous ears."

Kristie nodded, "Camilla, Justin? It's getting time for their naps. Can you take them to the on-base quarters?"

"Mommy!" JR wined, "We're not tired! I wanna hear what Uncle Thor wants to tell you! Please? Please? Please?"

Kristie looked at all four of her older children sternly, "No. You will all go with Camilla and Justin and you will take your naps. Or no cake after lunch _or_ dinner."

The four children grumbled more as they followed their nannies out of the room and to their on-base quarters. They _hated_ taking naps. It made them miss all the good stuff. Although, they had to admit that when the nap was over they did tend to feel much better. JR thought this was especially true of Cosette; she could be rather whiny without her nap.

Kristie handed Raesha to Jeff before turning to Todd, "You saw your children, Todd. Now, I suggest you leave the base before Jack decides to put you into custody."

The man was indignant, "He can't do that. I have my rights!"

Kristie halted his rant when she said, "Todd, everyone thinks you're _dead_. Since when do dead men have rights?"

With a growl he left, heading toward the surface. Kristie turned to her husband, "I think we should head to the briefing room – or the Iso room."

Jeff nodded, "But first, I want to hear what this is about our daughter."

Thor nodded, "Heimdall, Gefjon, Tyr, would you please return to General O'Neill and inform him of the completion of the rest of our bargain."

The three other Asgard disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Thor alone with the couple and their newborn child. "Raesha is … different."

"How so?" Kristie asked, looking at her daughter concerned.

"She has chromosomes from four different races. You and Jeff only carry those of three."

* * *

A/N: Oohhh! Wanna find out what's going to happen? There are probably only a few more chapters left in this, but I'm already planning the next installment, so don't worry too much! Please review. Any and all requests welcome. 


	7. Eight Reasons the SGC Hates Tuesdays

A/N: Hmm ... this didn't take as long as I thought it would. Of course, I left a LOT of things open, but concidering I only got four reviews for the last chapter, I thought it was time to bring this story to a close. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Kristie and Jeff were in shock over the news that Thor had just told to them. It was like hearing your country was under attack when you've done absolutely _nothing_ to provoke the attacker. Their child had been genetically altered while inside her mother's womb. What kind of monster could do something like that? 

"What's the fourth race, Thor?" Jeff asked, his voice hard.

Thor's unblinking eyes met the father's steady, hard gaze, "We do not know."

* * *

Dr. Brightman was going over the results from the physicals all the alien dignitaries (save the Asgard who didn't carry diseases that could be transmitted to humans) and smiled when she came across something in Ishta's test results. 

"Nurse Jenkins?" she asked lightly, "Could you please ask Teal'c and Ishta to see me in the infirmary as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Doctor," the younger woman said politely.

It was a few more minutes before the couple showed up. "Greetings, Dr. Brightman," Teal'c said politely. He had just come from the SGC Nursery to discover the majority of the occupants in the room had dispersed already. Feeling no need to interrupt the meeting taking place between Jeff O'Connor, Kristie O'Connor and Thor, he returned to where Ishta was waiting for him.

Ishta bowed her head politely, "Dr. Brightman. What is the reason you have requested our presence here?"

Dr. Brightman transformed from 'doctor mode' to 'friend mode' rather quickly. "In your physical we took a blood sample and ran it through a number of tests to find out if you were carrying any diseases."

"Have you found something in our blood work, then, Dr. Brightman?" Teal'c asked, now concerned for the health of his wife.

"Yes, I have," she said, deciding not to beat around the bush. "Ishta, have you been experiencing any nausea, dizziness, increased fatigue in the last few months?"

"I believed it to be a result from the Tretonin, Dr. Brightman," the woman said, her voice containing a slight drop of fear.

The Tauri shook her head, "The Tretonin wouldn't cause this to happen. Actually, Teal'c … caused this to happen."

Now both Jaffa were rather perplexed and more than a little frightened. "What has transpired, Dr. Brightman?" Teal'c asked, trying to control his emotions and keep his voice neutral.

"Ishta … you're pregnant."

* * *

With five different alien races visiting Earth, Jack's plate was pretty full. They were all there for negotiations to form a new alliance after the fall of the Goa'uld and the arrival of the threat posed by the Ori. 

It was like the first meeting of the United Nations … with no one person regulating it.

Technically the negotiations weren't supposed to start until the next day, but with everything that was going on already, Jack knew he was going to need morphine by the end of the week just to be functioning. His wife had given birth; his niece had given birth; his wife's best friend (and his best friend's wife) had given birth; he had four nieces and nephews who just turned three; their birth father just showed up out of the blue wanting to see them; there was supposedly an Ori attack on the way that was going to arrive in three days; and to top it all off he had to play _nice_ with five alien races all staying at _his_ base! And it was only Tuesday.

It didn't help matters one bit that the co-commander of the base (his beloved wife who'd just given birth, as was previously stated) and genius mastermind, was now in the infirmary sleeping off post labor pains. If the Ori attacked before she was released from the evil hands of the power-mongers in charge of Dr. Janet Fraiser-Jackson's infirmary, Earth was royally screwed.

With a sigh, Jack took another bite of his red jell-o, eyeing the Tok'ra pair in front of him suspiciously. Finally he said, "Alright, Jacob. Time for you to explain to me why Shallan's with you."

Jacob and Shallan exchanged a glance before she nodded once and the older man turned back to his son-in-law, "Okay, Jack. She's my wife."

The bite of jell-o Jack had just put in his mouth threatened to spew forth again, but the man stubbornly swallowed before saying, "Come again?"

Jacob's eyes flashed as Selmak took control, "My mate, Soma, was in the body of a male when I blended with Jacob. The thought of a homosexual relationship was appalling to both hosts. But when Soma's former host died in battle shortly after Shallan came to dwell with the Tok'ra, we found it a perfect opportunity to be reunited."

"Congratulations, Dad," Jack said with a smirk, "But you do realize that there's _no_ way in Netu that Sam's going to let the two of you go back to the Zeta Site without a proper reception party, right?"

Jacob groaned; he really didn't want to go through all of that again. It was Shallan who answered, though, "Soma and I are eager to participate in the traditional Tauri customs regarding marriage."

_Great_, Jack thought later as he waited for the teleconference between him and the Joint Chiefs to start, _Just when you think life's throwing you a break – you get bombarded with all the little things like alien incursions, saving the planet, nieces and nephews with super powers, pregnancies, jealous fathers and such to ruin your peace and quiet. I really should have just stayed away. I miss my pond._

The Keeper only knew what tomorrow would bring. Jack and the rest of the staff at Stargate Command were not too eager to find out.

Fin

* * *

A/N: So? Wanna find out what the fourth race is? Wanna find out what happened with the Ori attack? Wanna find out what happens to the kids? You know the drill! I'll post the next story in a few months, but I would REALLY like to know what you guys think and any ideas or suggestions you have for the next installment. 


End file.
